The Fantasy
by beanybaby
Summary: What happens when the guy you want is with your best friend and you can't do anything about it? Well this is Brittany's story.Characters include:OC, John Cena, Randy Orton...many more...on hold 4 now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or WWE characters in this story.

Brittany looked on as her two best friends flirted and made out. She couldn't stop it, it was like her eyes were glued to them. It hurt so bad but yet she couldn't look away. She wanted 2 be in her best friend's spot but yet that is only her fantasy. Fantasies never come true…well at least not for Brittany.

You see Brittany has a friend named Mandy, and a friend who you all know as John Cena, he looked at Brittany as a sister which really was not what she wanted to hear. Brittany always had a crush on John but never acted on it because she was afraid to be turned down. Mandy never had to act on it she was always what the guys went to first, Britt was always known as second best. Britt never really let it bother her till now.

John told her one time that he liked her but she was with her ex bf Alex at the time and he didn't act on it. Now he obviously doesn't anymore because he told Britt a few days after he told her he loved her that he just wanted to be friends on account he didn't want to take a chance and it hurt their good friendship but Britt knew better, she knew he wanted Mandy, and it hurt her so bad inside.

Maybe we should start from the beginning and let you see what happens and let you see all the drama Brittany has to go through on a daily bases all on account that she fell head-over-heals for a guy she can't have. I give you my new story _The Fantasy._

And to fill you in on Brittany, here is some info on her:

Brittany Marie Orton

Sister of Randy Orton

Has held the womens championship 5 times

Is the baby in the WWE family

Is very outgoing

And is 23

Her b-day is January 1

I hope u enjoy my new story please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or WWE characters in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or WWE characters in this story.

As Brittany walked through the airport, she was trying to pull out her earbuds, rolling her luggage and at the same time putting on her jacket for she was nearly centimeters from the freezing cold air of the January weather in Minnesota. She got her ear buds out thankfully not running anybody over and successfully pulled her jacket on, she hailed a cab and the driver put her luggage in the trunk as she got in the backseat. She was happy the driver did that because she didn't think she could lift a muscle, to say the least Brittany was exhausted, she just got done shooting the longest photo shoot she ever heard of, and after that she was booked for a signing, and the last was sitting on a 5 hour flight that felt like forever all thanks to a old granny that liked to slobber all over her shoulder.

As the cab driver pulled up Brittany managed to get out and get her luggage by herself. She rolled it up to the hotel all the wrestlers were staying at and walked up to the desk in the front and got her room key. When she got to her room she slipped the key in and unlocked the door. As she walked in she dropped her stuff and jumped on the bed.

"mmm cozy" She said to herself tiredly.

But the warmth of the bed would have to wait as she was startled when someone knocked on the door. She got up and looked through the peephole, seeing Mickie, She hurried to open the door. The girls hugged and walked back into Brittany's room.

"Sooo what have you been up to since last week?" asked Mickie while she sat next to Britt on the bed.

"Nothing much, just can't wait to go to sleep and wake up all nice and warm and order room service and get waffles" Britt said as she put on a dreamy face. Mickie knew Britt was goofy and that's was what made her so fun to be around.

"Ha yea ima bout to go to sleep also, just had to say hello and made sure you got here ok. Well I see you did, and oh yea um Mandy wanted me to tell you that she was gonna come get you early tomorrow so that yall could get breakfast and hang out I guess, so looks like you won't get that room service after all" Mickie said with a small smile knowing it would annoy Britt since she was trying to avoid Mandy because she always had a habit of getting Britt up super early.

Britt looked at her and started moaning inwardly, she hated getting up early. "Ok, gosh I wish I could just sleep in one night, I haven't been able to for weeks." She said as Mickie got up to leave.

"Sorry, how bout if I get up too and you both can come and get me and I'll eat with you?

"Ok, see ya then homie" She said with a goofy grin. She said bye to Mickie and went to change for bed. After she got into a pair of boy short panties and a tank top, she jumped back into bed and fell off to a quiet sleep.

The next morning she awoke to a knock on the door. She tiredly got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it and Mandy hugged her, told her she missed her and pushed Britt back into the room.

"ooo I get to pick your outfit, yay!" Mandy said as she rushed to Britt's messy opened suitcase.

Britt pushed her back onto the bed, "Hell no, the last time you did I winded up looking like a mixed clown with a hoochie mama."

She got her clothes together and went to take a shower while Mandy made a face as if saying "suit yourself''. When she got out she did her hair and changed into some ripped jeans and a pink baby tank. She walked out "Ok lets go and on the way we are gonna pick up Mickie"

Mandy said "Ok, more waiting for me but whatever."

When they got there Britt knocked on the door and Mickie answered after a couple minutes.

After they got Mickie ready, they went down to the Starbucks and got a coffee while Britt waited she got a blueberry muffin. When they finally got their coffees they grabbed a table and started to chit chat. The conversation soon tuned into talk about Brittany's love life.

"So when are you gonna get back into the datin game Britt? It's been months since you and Alex broke up." Mickie asked.

"Um well I don't know, I kinda like John but don't tell anyone, I'm sure he has enough girls all over him in the bars no need for me to add to em." She said with a bit of a attitude.

"Well Britt I kinda wanted to talk to you about something," Britt gave her a weary look but nodded her head as if to say "go on", "well John kinda asked me out." Britt was completely shocked and didn't know what to say. Her crush just asked out one of her friends and it devastated her. "but I told him I'd have to think about it, I only said that because I wanted to see if you were ok with it, because I wasn't gonna say yes if you weren't ok with it all." Britt just sat there speechless. Slowly she got up and walked out, she couldn't take what she just heard. She realized how much she really wanted John, but now that he wanted Mandy, it only made her crush even worse.

Britt headed to her room and got her stuff ready for the gym. She figured she would just beat up the punching bag and get out all her aggression and heartache, but after she did that it still didn't help her broken heart. She looked down at her hands and one of her hands knuckles were bleeding. She went up to her room and washed of her hands, took another shower and bandaged her hand up. She looked at the clock which read 2:01. She noticed her stomach growling and called room service and ordered tuna. After she ate she went and brushed her teeth, changed into a cute short light denim skirt and a white tank top saying the word 'single' in black letters.

She grabbed her wresting bag and headed out. When she arrived at the arena, she went straight to the women's locker room and was pleased to see just Candice and Maria there.

"Hey girls." She said as they looked up at her.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Candice asked with a weird look on her face.

"Oh nothing just got a little to rough with the punching bag." She said with a little giggle like it was nothing major. Britt then went on to the bathroom and redid her hair. She then left and walked to the managers office was and knocked on the door hoping he was there so she could get her new story line.

When she heard the 'come in', opened the door and sat down.

One of the writing staff came in and gave her the new story line and Britt went on her way. The only thing bad was that in it had her and her brother in a tag match that night against Mandy and John, because Mandy and John were going to become the next 'hot' couple.

All she could think was 'God why do you hate me?'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or WWE characters in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or WWE characters in this story.

Brittany continued down the hall and was so into reading what she was going to do in the ring that she wasn't looking where she was going. Thankfully she wasn't going to hit anything; she just wasn't going to be able to avoid two people that were heading her way.

Mandy and John walked to Britt as Mandy called out "Britt, can I talk to you?"

Britt looked up and was completely annoyed that Mandy had to show off John everywhere she went. "Sure, whatever." She said as Mandy lead her to the women's locker room.

"Are you mad at me cause I didn't want to piss you off or anything." Mandy said without wasting anytime.

"No forget I gotta get ready for my match I'll talk to you later about this ok?"

"Fine, I'll see you out there in the ring then."

Britt got her little pink wrestling shorts on and changed into a black bra like shirt but it went down to her mid stomach and hugged her tightly and lastly put on her black tennis shoes. She looked over her hair and curled it, then put it up half way so that she had loose curls. Her hair was a dark blonde with brownish highlights.

She got to the gorilla position and saw John and Mandy walk out together, it made her sick inside. Then she saw her brother go out and lastly it was her turn. Quickly she made a note to herself to just not look at John and beat the crap out of Mandy, only because she was her opponent and that's the only way to get the aggression out.

Now it was time. Porcelain and the Tramps 'I'm your favorite drug' rocked the arena as it went dark and fireworks shot up, she made her way out to the ring, flipping her hair and doing her best to ignore John and Mandy holding each other.

Finally the match got underway and Britt and Mandy started it off. It went Britt's way for a while till Mandy elbowed her in the stomach. Then Britt got her balance and they both ran and both got caught in a neck breaker. Both went down and crawled to each others partners and tagged.

While Britt failed to notice that Beth was outside with King at the announcers table because Britt took her Belt. She got down from the ring and walked over to her, just like in the script they both started yelling at each other till Mandy came over and started beating Britt up and then Britt got the advantage over her and Beth came in and kicked her in the back, all the while Randy RKO'ed John and made the pin. He got down to help his sister. He pulled her out of the cat fight and raised her hand in victory. Then Britt went and got her championship, as she raised it high in the air she saw Mandy was in the perfect position for a boot to the head. Of course it wasn't in the script but it would look great if she did it, which she did, she ran towards Mandy and kicked her so hard she was out cold.

Everybody was down with the show when Mandy and John finally got backstage. She was fine though and headed out with the others to the bar they were going to.

Britt was already there and drinking like crazy and dancing in a huge group of hot guys.

John was at the bar while Mandy went in to talk to Britt. "Hey, are you ok cause you don't drink that much unless something's wrong please don't drink because of me."

"I'm fine, you know what? Go ahead and date John I'll be fine." She said while she grinded on a guy she didn't even know.

"Are you sure? Because he will understand."

"No, go out with him damnit it's fucking fine." She said as she stormed to the bar. She was busy ordering a beer while John just stared at her. He got up from his seat knowing very well that something was bothering her.

"Britt what's up with you, you never drink this much and you surely wouldn't dance like that with guys you don't know." John said making his way to her.

Britt was already emotional because she pretty much just gave away the guy of her dreams and him now trying to talk to her didn't make it any better. "I'm fine." She gave up on her beer and started to leave. She couldn't take it anymore. While she walked outside tears ran down her cheek as she tried getting her phone out to call a cab knowing she was to drunk to drive.

John stormed after her "Britt what the fuck is wrong with you?" he said as she sat down on the bench talking to someone from the cab company and ordering a cab in front of the bar.

It slowly started raining and they were soaked. "I'm fine, don't worry bout it just go back inside." She spoke as she tried wiping away her tears.

"Britt just tell me what's wrong." Just then the cab pulled up and stopped in front of them.

"Just fuck it John, go inside and forget about me, I'm sure Mandy has something to say." She said as she got inside the cab and it drove off.

The cab ride wasn't to long as it stopped in front of the hotel, she walked up to her room closed the door and slid down it, now balling her eyes out. How could he just play her like that, he always use to flirt with her and hang with her in each others rooms. People use to think they were a couple, but then he started hanging with Mandy and in return he stopped hanging with Britt. She didn't think anything of it till now.

She slowly got up and went outside and sat in one of the chairs. Her balcony over looked the parking lot. Down below her was John and Mandy cuddling and she guessed he asked her out again. Such an ass. Well if that's how he wants it then fine, whatever.

She called the airport and got a flight back to her house in Florida. After she got all her bags packed she left and got a cab to the airport.

When she got there she went and got her ticket, dropped off her stuff, then sat down until they called for her flight which wasn't long after she sat down.

4 long hours till they got there, she was exhausted. After the cab dropped her off she unlocked her door and made her way in. Dropping her stuff, she made her way to the bed room and fell fast asleep with out a care in the world.

In the morning Mandy and John were down in Starbucks sitting at a table when Mickie hurried in and went straight to their table. "Mandy have you talked to Brittany?"

"No she's probably just in her room, why?"

"No she isn't, the person at the desk said she booked out last night."

"Oh well, she probably just went home early and didn't feel like waking up early to get on a plane."

"Well she isn't answering her phone but I guess your right, we just got to wait till next Monday."

All the while John knew that wasn't like Britt. He would stop by her house when he got to his house in Florida. He couldn't let her get all depressed because he didn't want her.

When Britt woke up she felt like shit. Getting up she almost fell, she went to get a bottle of water and some aspirin. After that she laid down on her couch and flicked through the channels shortly after she fell asleep only to be woken up by a knock on the door. She went to see who it was. John. She figured if she didn't answer he would just leave. Which he did after about an hour. She thanked god when he did, she couldn't bare to see him, not now, not when she was so low in self esteem.

She figured when Monday came around if John didn't want her then she wouldn't want him. She would act as if nothing was wrong. Yepp, she had it all figured out.


End file.
